


posedlost

by goldenfever002 (binning2002)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agent Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Lab Rat Choi Soobin, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, all of the characters are twisted in their own way, based on puma mv, but with a twist, consider yourself warned, so does huening kai's, soobin's personality is a bit fucked up, the others will come later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binning2002/pseuds/goldenfever002
Summary: "Alpha Choi Soobin, I'm Agent Huening Kai, and I'm here to take you to the den.” He said with that pretty voice of his andno, Soobin wasnotobsessed. “Will you come with me, please?"Gladly, Soobin wanted to say. He took in the agent's appearance; tall built, broad shoulders, perfectly cut suit, immaculate, military bearing, calm exterior. Then he took in his features; deer-like eyes, rosy cheeks, thin but plump lips, pale skin framed with smooth dark hair. He looked like the personification of winter; deadly, ethereal, but at the same time,delicate. Everything about him screamed to be taken apart until he could only think of one person, one Alpha to take control of his entire being.And that Alpha would be him.(Oh well, maybe he’s a bit obsessed with this omega in front of him.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	posedlost

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is a comeback fic? Does anybody even missed me lol I hope y'all enjoyed this one tho!

_this is how we end,this is how we die  
our dreams fade into the distant horizon  
and it burns, it burns red and aflame  
then it breaks in two,  
dust to dust, ashes to ashes  
broken prayers left between  
our never ending cries  
as heaven falls hard  
onto our feet_

When Soobin woke up, it was to an elaborate – and not very detailed – play, with him in the lead role, and no script.

He was no longer trapped in a cage and there’s no mad scientists hovering over him like they wanted to take him apart or needles pricking his skin every six hours. This time he was out in the open and there were warm hands closing around his calloused ones. It felt foreign and yet amazing. A human touch that didn’t try to hurt him, how long it’s been since he felt it? Soobin tried to focus his sight, hoping to catch the stranger’s face but the only thing he could see was two pair of glowing amber eyes staring down at him. Soobin breathed in and _fuck_ they smelled so wonderful, so _fucking_ wonderful and he wanted to—

“You’re safe,” The stranger said and even their voice was so fucking _pretty_. “You can rest now.”

Those warms hands suddenly left his, and before he could work out what's up and what's down, all he could see was black.

The next time he was awake, Soobin was being bundled into a small enclosed place. For a few seconds there he thought of his previous cage but this one was way bigger and of course, cleaner. It’s temporary, they say. But he didn’t know about that; well at least he was out from that damned place, or what's supposed to be that damned place. The last thing he remembered someone had completely tore the facility to the ground, leaving nothing standing in their wake. That was one of the reasons of why he’s here, he presumed.

(That, and those pretty eyes.)

He looked around the current place he’s being kept in. Somehow it felt the same but also not. Then again, nothing was the same anymore. Soobin looked around one last time before he stood up and walked to the door. Now that he tasted freedom, no matter how brief it was, he’s not going to spend another year being caged like a wild animal. Not this time.

Just a moment before he could break the door in half, it opened with a small click and a frightening presence stepped into the room. Soobin held his stance, ready to throw a punch if needed.

“I was curious to see you in person. You clearly didn't disappoint."

Soobin narrowed his eyes. A few meters before him stand a tall, broad male. Looking at his sharp red eyes and the way he carried himself, he could feel that this man was an alpha like him. And not a regular alpha at that.

"Don't intimidate our new recuit," The male behind him scolded and the alpha craned his neck to give him a withering look. Soobin didn’t even notice that there was another people in this room. Who were these people?

"Sorry, that's my default setting," The unknown alpha said. "Anyway, Kim Namjoon at your service. Seokjin here says you're not ready to join us at the den, `least not as a field agent or specialist. I think he's right.”

Soobin raised his chin and scowled. He didn’t survive three fucking years rotting in that cage to be put down like this.

“I’m not a _weakling_.”

Namjoon blinked at him, then laughed loudly.

“Oh no, _no_ , Choi Soobin, of course you’re not.” The alpha shook his head in mirth like the mere idea was blasphemous. “You’re _far_ from that.”

Then he stopped completely, his red eyes glinting as he smirked.

“And that’s what makes you dangerous.”

Three days gone by and he was still stuck in the same room.

Namjoon said that he still needed to be monitored, that he was still dangerous because they still didn’t know how to suppress his strength in case he loses control, especially around omegas. Soobin called bullshit. Of course he's got control over his own mind. And if he didn’t, he could suppress any biological urges by himself. He didn't need to be confined just because he was an unbonded Alpha with inhuman strength. So he pushed and pushed, until Namjoon finally sent along one of his best. It sounded like a great plan; start with one Omega, and then build his way up.

(Well, it would be a great plan, if Soobin didn't remember those eyes that had saved him.)

"Alpha Choi Soobin, I'm Agent Huening Kai, and I'm here to take you to the den.” He said with that pretty voice of his and no, Soobin was _not_ obsessed. “Will you come with me, please?"

Gladly, Soobin wanted to say. He took in the agent's appearance; tall built, broad shoulders, perfectly cut suit, immaculate, military bearing, calm exterior. Then he took in his features; deer-like eyes, rosy cheeks, thin but plump lips, pale skin framed with smooth dark hair. He looked like the personification of winter; deadly, ethereal, but at the same time, _delicate_. Everything about him screamed to be taken apart until he could only think of one person, one Alpha to take control of his entire being.

And that Alpha would be him.

(Oh well, maybe he’s a _bit_ obsessed with this omega in front of him.)

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Soobin held out his hand. Agent Huening shook it after a brief pause, his pale cheeks turning red, and Soobin knew that this would be a piece of cake.

"Pleased to meet you, Huening Kai," Soobin said, just the edge of a purr in his voice.

"O-Oh, um, no offense but we'd better keep this professional." Kai said. Soobin masked his disappointment.

"For now," he murmured softly. Kai's eyes widened, but he regained his composure like lightning, though he still could see a bit of uncertainness inside those sweet eyes of his.

Soobin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to channel my frustration to a fic (like always cuz uni is a bitxh) so if anybody want me to continue please do tell me xd


End file.
